


Starstruck

by Peppiemint (spirkybubbles)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/Peppiemint
Summary: Skyfire takes his lover apart gently. Written from Starscream's perspective.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Transformers fic and I was encouraged by friends to share it here - I hope you enjoy it! 💖
> 
> Edit: I did not give consent for this work to be reposted on any unofficial app, nor am I benefitting from any of the tips being collected via that app.

"There's my shining star."

It comes whispered from somewhere behind, over to the left, breathless and filled with such awe that his spark aches and clenches and demands to know 'what have you done to deserve such sweetness?'  
Blind to the world thanks to a thin strip of silk, he doesn't see his beloved's face, but knows that tone of voice anywhere. Knows those bright blue optics are alight with adoration he hasn't earned. 

Skyfire knows by now where his thoughts tend to drift, and as if on cue, gentle servos large enough to crush him with ease ghost over tense cording, sleek plating, and draw him back from dark thoughts before they fully engulf him. Kneading sensitized spots, plucking at tender wiring and petting along throbbing cording - playing him like a fiddle in the hands of a master musician. His frame sings with delight as handled with the utmost delicacy and well practiced precision. His love knows exactly how to make him whimper, knows where all of his most tender spots are, knows what makes him writhe and gasp and pull at his restraints. 

He's always been amazed at how someone so massive could be so utterly, sparkbreakingly gentle with him - and amazed at how utterly devastating such gentleness could be. 

A giant servo smooths over his taut belly, aching and burning up with desire, and the tenseness there vanishes as if on cue. He babbles something nonsensical and needy through a thoroughly slobbery gag, and Skyfire responds with a kiss to his cheek, a nuzzle at his jaw, and teeth at his neck. Just where he likes them, worrying at the cording of his throat and sending shocks of delight racing down his spinal strut. Starscream feels his bared valve give a hungry clench and a dribble of slick, adding to the shallow pooling of it beneath him. 

He lets it happen - lets Skyfire keep breaking him in with the softest of touches, shattering carefully crafted walls and prettily painted masks until he's melted into a puddle of ease and contentment.  
Until he's just Starscream. Until there's no responsibilities, or pain, or worries left for him to fret over. 

Slack and purring, languid and lounging in restrictive, carefully knotted ropes that provide all the support and security he needs, Starscream falls.

Skyfire catches him, always, without fail. 

"There you are, love."


End file.
